Of Cake and Guns
by Mekanizumu no kiki yari
Summary: Most don't incorporate Mafia with the comfortable idea of a bakery. But when paths cross...so do ideas. Permanent Hiatus!Maybe Re Written in the future!COMPLETE!


WE DO NOT OWN REBORN! WE ONLY OWN OUR OC'S

AND THE PLOT

SO ENJOY~

The day began full of yelling and cursing as Gohana forced Xanxus and the rest of the Varia to go shopping with her.

"why the fuck should i go shopping with trash" Xanxus glared at Gohana and he threw his shot glass at her head only for Gohana to duck and tackle him out of his chair,the glass made contact with Levi's skull and shattered.

The force of the glass impacting his skull caused Levi to smash face first into the hard wood floor. A few feet away sat Belphegor and Squalo on the couch,the prince laughing at the misfortunes that the current guardian had fall upon him. Squalo laughed at the prone form on the ground, the said form getting up teary eyed that his beloved boss had struck him.

"Get off me trash!" came the pissed off yell form the floor. Gohana still latched on him made him unable to get up.

"No! Not unless you agree to go out side and go shopping with me you spoiled trash!"

Bel leaned forward and laughed at them all. "Ushishishi the princess is feisty today~"

Gohana turns her head and glares at Belphegor while still sitting on Xanxus's midsection "Bite me! and I'm not your princess you fake prince!"

Lussuria walked in upon hearing all the yelling "my,my whats going on in here~?"

Gohana looked at Lussuria from where she was on the floor and replied ever so innocently like she wasn't sitting on there boss "hey big sis Luss i was planing on going shopping and wanted you guys to tag along"

Flowers suddenly appeared with a bubbly background around the tall male "Shopping? Ohhh~ so much to buy~ So much money to spend~"

Upon the word money the small baby in the corner looked up from his pile of money, mid count. "Your not using my money" there was a pause before he spoke again "unless you pay me back with interest"

Oblivious to the interuption to his speach Lussuria continued on "Oh~ we'll get so many lovely dresses and sweets and nice hair clips for Squalo~"

The mention of his hair made the shark go into a fit of rage and point at the gay man "VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! SHUT THE HELL UP TRASH!"

Pissed that everyone was chattering while he was stuck under the only female in the room...if you didn't count big sis Luss...Xanxus shoved Gohana off him and stood up. "Fine we'll go shopping trash, so shut the hell up!"

landing in a sprawled position Gohana watches everyone gather,with a grin of victory "alright time to go~"

Getting up the young girl didn't realize that her skirt had ridden up in the processes of tackling their boss, only when she heard the twisted princes laugh did she realize that she had just flash everyone her purple and black stripped panties. Pulling down her skirt Gohana's face turned bright red and she ran out of the house with the Varia members following her and laughing.

The walk to the shopping district was a long one and it was only made worse by the teasing comments of Bel and Squalo. Lussuria's rants of finding better panties for Gohana and the annoying fact that no one would let it go. The group was Gohana in the front with Xanxus behind her, Squalo next to him on his right, Levi to his left, leaving Bel on her right holding Mammon and Lussaria on her left.

"Those were lovely but honestly we'll find you prettier ones Gohana~ Ohh and when were done we can go to a cute sweets shop~" Lussuria gushed clasping his hands together with a large smile.

Gohana sighed in annoyance as she heard Bel's laugh the whole 10 minutes of walking. "Bel shut the hell up already!"

"Ushishishi the princess wants the prince more then she says" was his reply the smile on his face growing.

Gohana growled at Belphegor "oh fuck you Belphegor!"

Before the Prince could respond a small blur of blond, black and silver shot forwards from down the block and clung to gohana's leg. Looking down in shock to feel a small weight on her right leg her eyes were met with fluffy blond hair and a pale but cute face looking up at her.

The child's eyes were covered by his blond fluffy hair, a large purple pacifier in his mouth. He was dressed in a baggy black and silver stripped hoodie with dark colored jeans, on his feet were baby sized converse. The boy was no more then 2 years old and was watching them from under his bangs.

the group stared down at the child that looked like a mini Bel in shock and surprise. Gohana turned to Belphegor "when did you have a kid Bel?"

The smile had left Bel's face as he looked down at the boy, however Squalo had decided to make his thoughts known.

"VOOOOOIIIIIII! NOT ANOTHER ONE!" Upon hearing the Sharks voice the small child turned to look at him. Squalo's hair shimmered in the sun and before anyone could have guessed it the small boy launched himself at the man in attempt to grab his long hair. A small Chu~ was muffled by the pacifier in his mouth as he jumped.

Gohana stared at Belphegor before a smirk appeared on her face "aww~ whats the matter Belphegor at least it's a boy"

Levi stared at Gohana with a blank expression "then doesn't that make you the mother?"

Their attention was suddenly on the child who fell on the ground after Squalo shook him off roughly. Expecting the child to cry they were surprised when the child only made a whimpering motion with his paci but didn't cry.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! STUPID KIDS TRYING TO GRAB MY HA-ACK!" The shark man was suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of black. A young woman sat on the fallen males chest with a large frown on her pale face, and much like the child her eyes were not visible because of her bangs. However they could all feel the angry aura from woman as she "glared" at the Long haired shark. Her hair was blond like the child's but with a redish tint and blue streaks going vertical through it. And the ends of her blue bangs were brushing Squalo's jaw.

Xanxus smirked at his fallen right hand "it's pityful that your so weak that your taken down by random women off the street"

Gohana and Mammon stared at the women that was now getting off of Squalo to tend to the child before looking at Belphegor and smirking "well look at that Belphegor now has a child and a new princess" Mammon chuckled at his students comment to the twisted prince.

Levi eyed the woman as she picked up the child who instantly relaxed in her arms. "Looks like we found the mother" The girl turned to look at the group the child's back facing them and nodded.

Levi then turned and looked at Belphegor as he pointed to the women "does this mean that your cheating on Gohana then?"

Amidst the argument now started behind him by Gohana, Levi and Bel, Lussuria looked over the females clothes. She was wearing a baggy black hoodie with one sleeve purple and blue and the other a rainbow stripped one. The front had splotches of flour and there was a bit of cocoa powder on her jeans.

"My,my~ do you work at a bakery?" He asked clasping his hands a large grin on his face.

The confused girl shifted the child in her arms, and nodded slightly,as Gohana,Bel,and Levi continued to fight in the background. Squalo got up and glared at the women that had tackled him to the ground moments before "VVVOOOIII! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The females mouth twitched slightly at his loudness "Yanagi...this is Mello" She gestured to the child now looking at the silverette. "I'll have to apologise about Mello because he has a obsession for certain colors and shiny objects." Her voice was slightly low but it was not low like a male, it also had a edge to it, the anger was still there.

Gohana stopped yelling at Levi and looked at the women that was now known as Yanagi while Belphegor continued to attack Levi with his knives. Gohana shifted her eyes to look at the little boy that was called Mello and smiled "so this little guy likes shiny things huh?" Gohana then turned to Belphegor and took Mammon away from him.

Mammon tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Gohana "mu what are you up to Gohana?" Gohana smiled down at Mammon "huh what are you talking about Mammon-kun~?"

Gohana's smile turned into a smirk when she looked at Belphegor before she took his crown off of his head. Gohana then turned and walked over to Yanagi who was still holding Mello and put Belphegor's crown on Mello's head "there now you really do look like the twisted prince"

Yanagi gave the female a smile before trying to get the crown off the boy, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably because of the amount of knives being thrown. "Your friend seems unhappy at the moment...wouldn't he be more upset to see his toy crown taken away"

Mello mean while was patting his head feeling for the shiny object that the girl talking to his mommy had placed on him. The paci lifted slightly as the child smiled content with his prize, now that he had it he didn't want to take it off. So when Yanagi tried to take it he turned away from her hand his purple binky showing a frown on his cute face.

Lussuria clasped his hand next to his face and squealed "ah~ hes so cute just like a little Bel-chan~"

Upon hearing his name Belphegor paused in mid-attack and looked at Lussuria only to see a familiar shiny object on the child's head. Reaching up and placing his hand on top of his own head Belphegor stiffened as he realized that it was his crown that sat atop the child's head.

Belphegor stared at the others as an anger mark appeared on his cheek and a twisted smile showed itself "which one of you peasants took the prince's crown and put it on that brat?"

No one answered, so he stormed over to Mello. Belphegor then tried to take his crown back only to have the unhappy boy turn away from him at each attempt. After many tries and becoming fed up the prince pulled out his knives ready to attack the child only to be tackled to the ground by Gohana.

Horrified by the actions taking place Yanagi tried again to bribe the child in her arms to get back the crown. All the while dodging the two on the ground so they wouldn't knock her over. "Come on Mello give it back."

Mello responded by a upset "Chu~" and again turned away from prying hands.

Lussuria leaned down to also try to bribe the stubborn 2 year old,while chatting animatedly with the no longer hostile Yanagi. He asked her questions ranging from the bakery location, what shop did she buy clothes at, Mello's hair, what times she closed her shop, and what type of hair clips would look good with silver hair.

That last question gained the attention of the only silver haired person there and a loud "VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII" echoed the area as he stomped towards them. While Yanagi made a wincing motion and covered the small ears of the baby, Lussuria only ignored them all.  
Xanxus the ever scowling leader left unnoticed by the group with his lap dog Levi, whom was bleeding and bruised by his multiple beatings, following behind him.

The argument on the ground continued between Bel and his "Princess".

After moments of rolling around Gohana pinned the angry prince to the ground. He looked up at Gohana and flashed a twisted yet perverted smile, causing a deep red to come across her face from anger. "Ushishishi~Princess don't you know that the Prince is suposed to be on top~"

In her pause Belphegor made another attempt to get up and reach for Mello not noticing that the blond female holding him had moved away. Gohana pushed Belphegor back down causing his hand land on her ass. Coyly the prince squeezed his hand instinctively making Gohana blush.

"GET your hand off MY ass you perverted Prince!" She snapped glaring down to where his eyes would be.

His smile widened when he purposely squeezed his hand again "Ushishishi~ the Prince is not a pervert and besides i like the place that my hand is resting~"

Hearing the commotion on the ground Lussuria looked over then down at Gohana and Belphegor before a frown slipped onto his face "Belphegor get your hand off Gohana like that don't you know you must never touch a lady in that manner!"

"Ushishishi~ She jumped on me i only wanted my crown back, so its not my fault"

Gohana jumped off him and stalked over to Mammon who was watching amused from his spot and picked him up before glaring down at Belphegor "it is your fault you fake Prince your the one that tried to attack the child with knives"

Mammon looked up at Gohana as she picked him up and cuddled close to her while smirking."Mu so does this mean you forgive me"

Gohana looked down at Mammon and scoffed "no but you can start by getting Belphegor's crown back"

The smirk fell as the two babies had a stare down once Gohana reached the group. Using his illusions Mammon tried to trick Mello into thinking his crown was still on his head when he reached to snatch it.

To everyones surprise a small fist smashed into Mammons face, the small mafia babys head snapping back. In anger Mello snatched the crown from his head and held it tight in his small 's expression was of shock she didn't expect her quite child to punch the other one in the busty girls arms.

Mammon was surprised that the 2 year old could see through his illusion. It was supposed to appear that he hadn't moved and the crown was still perched atop the blonds head. But when he moved to grab it the reality that the child could see through it all hit him...seriously.

Seeing Mammon's head snap back Gohana hugs him closer to her and rubs his head in an atempt to make him feel better "aw are you okay Mammon"

There was silence for a few seconds and suddenly laughter reached their ears. Everyone turned and glared at the prince and Gohana noticed he was looking up her skirt, his smile so wide it almost split his face in half.

Continuing to hold Mammon close to her Gohana glared down at Belphegor before kicking him in the head and growling "fucking perverted Prince"

Turning to glare at Mammon the shark went into a raging fit, steam coming out of his ears. His eyes narrow and a large snarl forming on his lips "VVOOOOOOII! how weak are you if you can't even fool a 2 year old brat!"

Ever oblivious because of his yelling Squalo failed to notice Lussuria take some of his hair and dangling it in front of the child's face. The sun shimmered off the silver strands and hidden eyes were drawn to the shine. Reaching forwards Mello softly took hold of the silky hair, awed by the feel and color. Yanagi motioned for Lussuria to quickly take the crown when she saw the baby was distracted. The taller male shot his hand forwards quickly taking way the forgotten object in the hands of the child. After the crown was taken Bel snatched it and placed it on his head his ever present smile on his face.

Yanagi Sighed tiredly and shifted the child, but unfortunately that caused the baby to pull the hair and gained the irate sharks full undivided attention.

"! LET GO OF MY HAIR TRASH!"

Mello instantly let go and shrank into Yanagi's arms, he suddenly yawned behind the large paci and fell into a light doze. The events of the day already taking hold of him. The elder female smiled brightly at the 5 and thanked them for removing the crown from the grasp of the little one. She also apologized profusely to Mammon who turned his head annoyed. "Please come by 'The Under-Land Cafe' my bakery later today for some free cake and tea, or coffee if you like."

Gohana smiled at Yanagi when she noticed Mello fall asleep and subconsciously cuddled Mammon closer while rubbing his back and earning a content Mu~ from the small male.

Lussuria clasped his hands next to his face and smiled "ah~ that sounds wonderful we can stop by when we're done shopping~"

Smiling at the group Yanagi nodded and then ran in the opposite direction that she came from in order to get home and put Mello to bed. The Varia watching with mixed reactions to what had passed, as the odd girl disappeared out of sight.


End file.
